


あなたは私のヒーローです！

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hero Worship, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: After his failure at Sochi, Yuuri just wants to have the Japanese Nationals over with.Working off the courage from winning bronze, Minami goes to talk to his idol during the banquet.----------------------------Title: You are my hero!





	あなたは私のヒーローです！

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teuthida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teuthida/gifts).



Yuuri sits in his corner at the banquet and stares at his hands. Eleventh. In his home country. He really is terrible. Twirling his third? fourth? glass of champagne in his hands, he contemplates how long the JSF will continue to support such a dime-a-dozen skater like himself. With his disaster of a GPF and then _this…_

He misses home. He misses his mom's warm hugs and even warmer homemade meals. Maybe it's time for him to finally go home; his contract with Celestino is ending soon after all. His drunken rambling is cut off when another skater—at least, Yuuri assumes he's another skater—comes up to him.

"E–excuse me?"

"Yes?" Yuuri says, eyeing the newcomer up. Small build, young, hope-filled eyes…yes, this skater just moved up to the senior division. He notices the bronze medal hanging around the boy's neck and tries not to grimace.

"I'm your biggest fan!" The newcomer bows hastily and then clasps his hands in front of his chest. "Minami Kenjirou."

Asides from the assertion that he has _fans,_ let alone the boy in front of him being his _biggest_ fan, he's rather flattered that someone decided to come and talk with him. He must really look a mess for complete strangers to want to cheer him up.

"Katsuki Yuuri," he introduces himself. He's given a small look of confusion. Did he say something wrong?

"I–I know who you are, Katsuki-san," Minami blushes, "I've wanted to talk to you for _so long._ "

He snorts at that, and apparently Minami takes offense as he puffs out his chest and his eyebrows furrow.

"Don't make fun of me!" He pouts and grips Yuuri's wrists, hauling him off his chair, "I'll prove it. I'll prove I'm the one who likes Katsuki Yuuri the most."

 

* * *

 

Minami's heart is in his throat as he guides the one and only Katsuki Yuuri into the bathroom and locks the door. His hands are shaking; he's never done anything like this before. But he's glad it'll be his idol taking some of his firsts.

"Minami-kun?"

He shudders at his name falling from _his_ mouth. This is all a dream come true. Pressing forward, his lips meet Yuuri's in an awkward approximation of a kiss. Fingers grip his hair and then he's being pulled into a deeper kiss, Yuuri running his champagne tasting tongue along his lips before pushing into his mouth. He whimpers when Yuuri breaks the kiss off, trailing open mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"W–wait, Yuuri-san," he protests weakly, "I want to—ah!"

Who knew Yuuri liked to bite? Minami hopes the marks are still there in the morning—a wonderful souvenir. Wait! He's getting off track.

"Yuuri-san, please." At his plea, Yuuri stops and looks down at his with an arched eyebrow. Minami falls to his knees and grips those legendary thighs of his dreams. "Please, I want to suck you off."

Yuuri doesn't say anything in response, simply unzipping his slacks and pulling out his half-hard member.


End file.
